<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through all the seasons (I’d still choose you) by itsapurefeeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483953">Through all the seasons (I’d still choose you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsapurefeeling/pseuds/itsapurefeeling'>itsapurefeeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama &amp; Romance, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Hurt Bonnie Bennett, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Isolation, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Protective Elena Gilbert, Sad Ending, Slow Build, War, they are the cutest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsapurefeeling/pseuds/itsapurefeeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would choose you” Kai mutters, gentle fingers coming to run through her hair. </p>
<p>“Through the summer,winter,autum or fall I would choose you Bonnie”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through all the seasons (I’d still choose you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii. So I’ve been working on this for over a year now, I’ve had this idea in my head forever and I finally found the words to finish it. I can say by far this is my favorite work I ever created. I grew attached and hurt myself in the end. I hope if you are reading this you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can't remember the last time he felt something close to love.</p>
<p>His world has always been vacant; two absent parents and three unhinged children brainwashed from the minuet they were born; raised to be emotionless and hard, robotic in every sense of the world. </p>
<p>The beatings never changed him, the welts and bruises only served as a reminder. </p>
<p>Don't Change. </p>
<p>But it's been years since then, the sun has risen and set hundreds of times since the last time he's seen his family. </p>
<p>The days have passed just as quickly as they came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>When the first meteor  hits he doesn't think anything of it. Laying in bed he watches as the news reporter updates the world on the situation in California ; the  government trying and failing to tell  people whats going on. </p>
<p>He scoffed; laughing it off thinking about work tomorrow.</p>
<p>But when tomorrow never comes; and the sun doesn't rise he doesn't have the option to worry.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Nowhere.</p>
<p>Or the dead of winter  is what Kai likes to call it.</p>
<p>He doesn't really know where he is, only that there is  no one else besides him here.  When he woke up he was laying in a forest, frostbite minuets away from taking his fingers.  The sky was a purple hue, red dots dancing between the night sky, no clouds in sight.</p>
<p>The first three days were the hardest. </p>
<p>He traveled on foot place to place; in this constant darkness that only intensified the further he got away from the woods. A thick fog followed him closely, the only food source coming from random berries growing in a small empty field. </p>
<p>On the third day, he stumbled upon a town. Empty and lifeless; just like he expected.</p>
<p>Only then does he find what he's looking for. </p>
<p>A place to sleep.</p>
<p>Foolishly he lets himself think that tomorrow he'll back in his own bed, in his own home watching his own television.</p>
<p>It's been seven years; and well.. nothing has changed. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>She's a tiny thing, five foot at most, petite down to her bones, her short brown hair frames her bony face perfectly as she moves around the grocery store.  She can't be older than twenty, her doe eyes and small frame a dead giveaway. </p>
<p>He's hiding in the freezer section, watching through the cracks as the brunette trots around placing random items in her basket. So far he's gathered she's a big fan of hot Cheetos  and diet coke.</p>
<p>Unaware of his presence she continues to walk around the store, humming a melody underneath her breath.  He can't help but let his eyes follow her until she's out of sight. The bell above the door rings into the quiet air, alerting the older boy his companion has left.</p>
<p>With quick feet he follows behind her, letting her short legs carry them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's camped out in a old apartment complex right outside of town. He doesn't recognize the name of the building, but he does feel a little nostalgic  when he looks at it. She goes all the way to the top floor, opening the last door on the left before disappearing into the room.</p>
<p>He's stuck staring after her.</p>
<p>That's how it goes for two months, complete radio silence on his end, not that she knows she has company lurking right beneath her nose. He watches her when she goes to the mall, the church, and to empty restaurants that litter the town. </p>
<p>He wonders if she  realizes the sky never changes. The days pass, but the sky always stays dark; there's no morning no afternoon.. just night. </p>
<p>He also wonders when she will crack; break from the silence like he did years ago. He just has to wait, which admittedly he's become very good at. Years without human contact can truly change a person.</p>
<p>So he waits   a few more weeks; he listens to her sing, hum, talk aloud, cry and laugh. Day by day he can see her powering down; losing hope. </p>
<p>It's four days later when he spots her outside the grocery store again, a bottle of bourbon tucked to her side as tears spill down her cheeks. He wants to bite them, turn them rosy while he kisses her neck. </p>
<p>Instead he walks away, planning his next move. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He's sitting in a chair in the sport section she wanders upon him. He can hear her boots on the ground, moving closer to where he is with each passing second. </p>
<p>He can feel her before he sees her, her loud gasp even startling him. She drops the bag in her hand, eyes wide as she stares at him in disbelief. Meeting her gaze he stops for moment, because wow she's even more beautiful up close.</p>
<p>"W-who are you?" she questions, fear in her voice. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" he questions back; annoyance coating his tone like a second skin. Always the actor. </p>
<p>"I asked you first" she says, taking a small step towards him eyes never leaving his own. </p>
<p>"I'm Kai" he states, offering a hand out to the small girl. She eyes it warily, but never the less places her own hand in his own shaking it gently. </p>
<p>"Bonnie. I'm sorry for startling you by the way, I just haven't seen anyone for months". She's blushing so prettily he can't even act  annoyed anymore. </p>
<p>"Pleasure" he grins.</p>
<p>She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, shifting nervously on spot. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you been here?"</p>
<p>"Seven years I think? I lost count around the third". </p>
<p>Her eyes widen comically, "Seven years?"</p>
<p>He nods his head, setting the forgotten magazine down by his feet. "Tragically. Last thing I remember was laying in my bed watching the news, then I woke up in a forest barefoot and freezing". </p>
<p>"That's exactly what  happend to me" she says surprising him, her teeth pulling her plump bottom lip into her mouth.  "There was a flash in my bedroom; then suddenly I was in a forest with no idea how I got there".</p>
<p>He eyes her thoughtfully, that's something new. </p>
<p>"How long have you been here?" he can't help but question, it couldn't be more than a year with how put together she still is. Seven months is what he wants to guess, but the way she still smiles at things makes him think shorter. </p>
<p>"Almost six months at least. I have a calendar back at my apartment; I've been trying to keep up with the dates but it's hard when the days never change". </p>
<p>So she has noticed he notes, proud his little companion has finally brought up the main topic. "I don't think this is earth if that makes sense?" she continues, "It can't be. The day never change, there isn't any seasons expect winter.. and there is no one else here but us". </p>
<p>He nods his head in agreement, "The thought has crossed my mind.  I didn't think there was anything out there until I stumbled upon this place. I've never tried to venture out further than this because of the cold, but maybe we should".</p>
<p>She hums to herself, rocking on the balls of her feet "I don't even know you" she says surprising him once more, her eyes a deep emerald color as she looks at him playfully. "At least tell me something about you".</p>
<p>"What would you like to know?"</p>
<p>"Everything" she states, coming to sit down next to him. "How old are you?"</p>
<p>He looks at her questioningly "That's what you want to know?" </p>
<p>She nods her head enthusiastically "Of course"</p>
<p>"Twenty seven" he says, watching as her face lights up.</p>
<p>That's how they spend the next couple hours. He finds out she is twenty, an only child and a college student studying medicine. She just got out of a bad relationship that left her heart broken for weeks.</p>
<p>She tells him about her own absent parents, her grams being her sole caretaker growing up until she passed away when Bonnie was only eighteen. Tears form in her eyes when she recalls Sheila, the younger girl smiling  gratefully when he squeezes her hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>If anything, he learns shes just as lost as he is, just as lonely and desperate for human contact.  </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They plan to meet the next day. She asks him to not disappear on her, which is kind of silly in itself. How could he? She's only the only person he knows of, of course he's going to stick as close as he can. </p>
<p>She wanders off into the  night, the promise of tomorrow falling from her pink chapped lips. He wanders back towards his own home, a small two bedroom place he found a couple months after arriving  here. </p>
<p>Laying in bed he can't help but let his mind wander to the short girl, she's intriguing he will admit. There's something about her he just can't put his finger on, something that makes him want to corrupt her just a little. </p>
<p>He knows she wont last here, she's to nice, to kind. It's only a matter of time before she loses it and becomes just like him. Detached from reality, floating in a never ending abyss that goes on forever and ever.</p>
<p>Maybe they can find something useful out there, something that can at least tell him where he is and why this has happened.   In all honesty there's nothing for him to go back too, his family is long gone, his friends if he can even call them that have more than likely moved on with their own lives instead of continuing a search for someone who will never be found. </p>
<p>Maybe there's nothing out there. Maybe they are both just stuck in this universe where seasons don't exist and the sun never shines.</p>
<p>Just the thought alone has him stick to his stomach.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>She's sitting on the curb when he strolls up to her, a loud gasp fills the quiet air when he stops in front of her. He raises his eyebrows at her questioningly, "Not use to seeing other people yet".</p>
<p>He smiles understandingly , setting down his backpack full of food and supplies. "I brought a lot, mostly food and some supplies we might need along the way, I don't know how long this is going to take" he admits. </p>
<p> She nods her head, standing up from cold ground.</p>
<p>"I found some flashlights in the dollar store, also a tent just in case there is really nothing out there".</p>
<p>She's smarter than he originally gave her credit for, he can't help but feel a little proud at his tiny genius. "Smart thinking Bon".</p>
<p>"Bon?" she questions, the nickname falling from her lips so easily, a rosy blush covering her cheeks. </p>
<p>"Is that okay?"</p>
<p>She nods her head, a  grin on her face  "More than okay".</p>
<p>"You're beautiful" he blurts out, watching as Bonnie's grin falters a moment, only to spread into the prettiest smile he has ever seen.  Her cheeks are  pink, those alluring eyes regard him playfully as she shies away from his gaze. </p>
<p>Grabbing the backpack he starts walking away before she can respond, simply calling "You coming" which spurs her into action. </p>
<p>Walking side by side he realizes just how tiny his she really is. A good foot shorter than himself,  her honey kissed skin makes his want to lick it, bite it until it's purple. Possessiveness has always ran through his veins, coated him like a second skin. It sizzles when he thinks about her before this, if she had someone who kissed her plump lips the way he wants too, touched her the way he craves.</p>
<p>Maybe it's the longing that makes him feel like this, having only his hand  for seven years has really taken a toll on him. </p>
<p>"So Kai" Bonnie says interrupting his thoughts, her voice like honey in his ears. </p>
<p>"So Bonnie" he repeats, slowing his steps to she can keep up. </p>
<p>"Where did you live before here?"</p>
<p>"Portland actually, my whole family was from there but I moved out to California when I was seventeen"</p>
<p>He can see her smiling from his peripheral, the shade pink that constantly coats her cheeks is his new favorite color. </p>
<p>"I lived in San Francisco, but my whole family lives in Utah" </p>
<p>'Two peas in a pod' he thinks happily. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? What made you leave" </p>
<p>Her smile fades slowly like day turning into night, "we didn't get along. A bunch of boring family drama you wouldn't want to hear" </p>
<p>He shakes his head "I'm all ears if you want to tell me".</p>
<p>He hates to admit it but sorrow looks good on her. </p>
<p>"Just the typical church going home, I didn't and still don't believe in god. I know that sounds terrible, but they always tell you how you can feel him when he's near, how he lives inside you and all that other ridiculous bullshit. When my grams first got sick I prayed every night, knees and everything hands held to my forehead as I sprouted bullshit about him healing her" Bonnie says chuckling underneath her breath wistfully. </p>
<p>"I prayed for him to help her, and as the months passed nothing ever changed. He knew she was my person, my best friend but he didn't care. He snatched her right from underneath my nose, leaving me defenseless and heartbroken. After that I didn't go near a church again, my parents despised me after that, basically threw me out with a check and I never looked back ". </p>
<p>She's shaking he realizes, but he can't tell If it's only from the cold. </p>
<p>"If It makes you feel better I don't believe in him either. My parents raised us to be robots, pristine children incapable of human emotion. I was one of the oldest so I got it the worst, my father had a heavy hand and knew how to use it. I thought why would god put a  child through that? what could possibly be the reason but like you said time went on and nothing changed.. I had to get out".</p>
<p>She touches his arm gently, almost as if she's afraid he will crumble right before her eyes. The thought tugs at him, pulling him in every direction until its hard to breathe. </p>
<p>"No one should have to go through that".</p>
<p>She's to sweet for her own good, to caring for this world. </p>
<p>He stops their movement, his  hand finding her own. The sudden touch sends a chill down his spine in the most delicious way, what he would give to have her underneath him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It changed me no doubt, but sometimes I think I'm glad it happened, because he taught me a valuable lesson. No matter how soft or hard you can be, there will always be someone that can tear you apart".</p>
<p>He doesn't know who moves closer first, her petite hand is suddenly wrapped in his coat, his own hands grabbing hold of her waist  possessively, curling until he can feel her warm skin underneath his fingertips. </p>
<p>Bonnie's warm breath hits his face, those verdant eyes sparkling when she looks at him. It's almost unnerving just how beautiful she truly is, how lucky he feels just to be in the short girls presence holding her the way she deserves. </p>
<p>Her fingers pull him closer, her tongue running across her bottom lip tauntingly, daring him to make a move. </p>
<p>He won't. He won't touch her unless she asks him too. </p>
<p>Her face is mere inches away from his own, their noses brushing together as the pair stay tangled up in one another. How easy it would be to just lean in, grab hold of her chin and force her lips on his own.</p>
<p>But he's a patient man, and good things come to those that wait.</p>
<p>"Kai" she breathes softly, running her free hand up to his jaw. </p>
<p>A gust of wind unbalances her as it passes, she stumbles forward gripping onto him, face pushed right into his chest. He can see when she pulls the away the moment has sadly passed, shriveled up and died right before his eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry" she mumbles embarrassed, pulling away from him fully.</p>
<p>"Shall we" he says gesturing to the snowy path in front of them. </p>
<p>Nodding her head she starts moving again, the blush he's come to adore never leaving her face.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> They've been walking for hours it seems, the cold wind has simmered down to a small breeze as they pass a empty  gas station. </p>
<p> The wooded area seems to have disappeared, grassy farm land awaits them. Everywhere he looks is short grass, some spots a dark black  that leaves him dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Bonnie tugs on his sleeve, pointing in front of them gaining his attention.  Turning his head he spots lights in the distance, large yellow lanterns hang on a fence.  "Someone had to put those there" Bonnie says, pressing her side against his own. </p>
<p>He nods in agreement eyeing the lights suspiciously,  the knots that hold them to the fence are complicated; it takes practice  and skill. He's seen them once in his life, and just  the thought gives him chills. </p>
<p>"Someone skilled had to have tied these, it's a constrictor knot one of the hardest knots to untie.  I don't think were alone here" Kai mutters, running a hand over the bright lantern. </p>
<p>"What makes you say that?" her soft voice questions mere inches away from him, her gloved fingers finding their way into his hoodie pocket. </p>
<p>"These knots are made for binding things. There's no way they just magically set themselves up here, it's rare to even tie these let alone see them  somewhere so vacant. I say we follow them down the road, see if they lead to anything".</p>
<p>He knows she will follow him anywhere. Even if she thought they wouldn't find anything , he knows she would still accompany him wherever he went. Loneliness makes you clingy, he knows first hand about that. </p>
<p> "Hopefully whatever we find  might also explain why some the grass looks burnt, almost like someone started a  fire and forgot about it".</p>
<p>He totally forgot about the burnt grass when they first walked past it. He pats her on her back gently, his fingertips barely making contact, yet he can see her shiver.  "Smartest girl in the world" he flirts, sending the petite girl a wink. </p>
<p>She looks down quickly, kicking at his shoe "Shut up and lets go".</p>
<p>Taking her hand in his own, he continues down the dirt covered path praying something else than darkness lies ahead.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he hoped for something more than snow he didn't know what to expect. He sure as hell didn't mean to stumble upon sunlight, blinding sunlight that casts the two in a golden hue. </p>
<p>The heat is sudden, so intense he sheds his jacket quicker than he put it on. Bonnie is no better, sweat trickles down her jaw, landing in her collarbones, the gloves she's worn for the past three days tucked loosely in her pants pocket. </p>
<p>Water surrounds them as they continue down the road, cattle graze in the pastures beside them, the first alive thing they've seen since coming here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What shocks him the most is the abundance of farm life, not once has he seen so many animals in one area, just the thought alone has him immediately  on edge. If sensing his thoughts she wraps a warm hand his wrist comfortingly "I don't think were in winter anymore".</p>
<p>"I don't know where we are. I never thought I would  feel the sun again". </p>
<p> "It feels wonderful though doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Nodding he glances down at her, "It feels wonderful"</p>
<p>She smiles shyly at him, the grip on his wrist tightening  just a hair.  The sun makes her skin look soft, the warm hues suit her way better than the frigid blue they once encountered. He's mesmerized by her eyes, the green so bright he's afraid if he looks away for one second it will be gone.</p>
<p>He can't help but feel taken by the petite girl, even though its been three days he holds her closely to his heart. Which is strange, because not once in life has he cared for another the way he does Bonnie.</p>
<p>Not once in his life has he cared to even try.</p>
<p>"It's just odd" Bonnie carries on, ignorant to his inner turmoil. "We've walked for days in complete darkness, found strange lanterns adorning the fences only to stumble upon sunlight and live cattle?" she questions aloud, her eyebrows drawn together. </p>
<p>He nods, eyeing the pasture beside them once more "There has to be someone else here, there is water in the troughs, could be rain but I get the feeling it doesn't rain much here". </p>
<p>"If that's true where would they be?"</p>
<p>"So far we haven't seen any houses or stores, i'm thinking there might be something further down."</p>
<p>A frown forces itself on her face "How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>With gentle fingers he loops them underneath her chin, gently turning her head to the side of the road where more lanterns hang tauntingly "I'm not sure Bon. But I'd rather have hope than be stuck here". </p>
<p>She's nodding in agreement before he's even done talking, the act bringing a smile to the older mans face. " If we were stuck here indefinitely  I think I would be okay", she says turning to face him.</p>
<p>"Why's that?" he questions softly, fingers automatically tucking a loose piece of hair behind the younger girls ear. </p>
<p>"You're here". </p>
<p>For the first time since being here he's never felt more speechless, more exposed. </p>
<p>His face feels hot to the touch.</p>
<p>"Are you blushing?" she questions cheekily, poking him in one of his dimples. </p>
<p>"I'm not blushing" he scoffs, brushing the brunettes fingers away. </p>
<p>Bravely she steps closer to Kai,  wrapping her hands  around his neck he lets the small girl  pull him him impossibly closer, their noses brushing together once more. </p>
<p>"Kiss me" she breathes out, her pink bottom lip glistening  with her spit as she presses closer to him. </p>
<p>Her honey skin gleams in the sunlight, the sun not even competition  to the brunettes true beauty. </p>
<p>"What if I don't want too?" he questions, teasing the younger. </p>
<p>"I'd call you a liar".</p>
<p>He sucks in a shallow breath.</p>
<p>"I know you want me" she continues, rubbing her thumb  across his bottom lip tauntingly. </p>
<p>"What gave you that idea?"</p>
<p>Her face is stoic, eyes regarding him almost playfully. He can read her pretty well, but now with her gripping onto him like a lifeline he's not so sure. </p>
<p>"I see the way you look at me Kai, the way you want to touch but you don't. I'm giving you permission, I want you to touch me, I want you".</p>
<p>Grabbing her chin,  he jerks her face even closer, a small gasp escaping her parted lips. "I want a lot of things little one. Kissing you is definitely one of them".</p>
<p>"Then do it" she challenges, their lips mere inches apart. </p>
<p>He breathes deeply through his nose, watching the younger girls tongue run across her bottom lip, her  eyes never leaving his own. </p>
<p>"Now's not the time Bon" he reasons, even though every bone is his body is screaming at him to just give in.</p>
<p> Running a gentle hand through her hair, he watches her face fall.</p>
<p>"It's just a kiss" she groans, her wide doe eyes pleading. </p>
<p>He chuckles softly, "We both know it would be more than just a kiss".</p>
<p>Her hand hits him playfully.</p>
<p>"Are you implying something?"</p>
<p>With quick hands he pulls her to his chest, her head tucking underneath his chin perfectly. </p>
<p>"When we get somewhere safe, with two doors, a bathroom and a bed I promise i'll kiss you as much as you want".</p>
<p>"Promise?" she whispers, holding out her pinkie. </p>
<p>He can't hide the grin that takes over his face, how can someone be so cute?</p>
<p>"Promise" he mutters, wrapping his pinkie around her own. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look" Bonnie whispers suddenly, her hand shooting out to stop the older mans movements. He looks at her confused, only to hear talking a few feet ahead of them.</p>
<p>In the distance, a young boy stands along side a tall brunette. Two men stand beside them, a skinny blonde hanging off one of their arms. They young boy holds a pistol loosely, a large backpack hanging off his back.</p>
<p>"What should we do?" Bonnie questions, tugging on his sleeve. </p>
<p>He's still stuck in a stupor, the sight of other human beings shaking him to his core. Seven years of isolation has changed him, just the sight of the five others has him on edge ready to bolt any given moment.</p>
<p>"I don't know" he says honestly, taking Bonnie's hand in his own. </p>
<p>If sensing them, the skinny blonde looks at them shock written on her face. The four others look the same way, on instinct he pushes the petite girl behind him. </p>
<p>"They are walking this way don't move" he says sternly, blocking her from view. </p>
<p>He can only watch as the group moves in closer, the sunlight blinding him momentarily, defenseless as the gun he once looked at is  pointed at his head. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" a gruff voice questions, the young boy mere inches away now. Kai realizes he can't be more than seventeen, his cheeks still chubby and small beard hair grows on his chin. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" he questions back, voice firm and steady.</p>
<p>The young boy scoffs, shaking the gun in front of his face "I asked you first".</p>
<p>"Put the gun down Jeremy" the tall girl instructs, dominance clear in her tone, making the younger boy whip his head around. </p>
<p>"Are you serious? No fucking way we don't know them".</p>
<p>A male with dark hair steps in front of Jeremy, taking the gun from his hands. "No need to be prickly Jer, we didn't know each other either". </p>
<p>Bonnie grips his shirt tightly, her body staying pressed against his. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about him" The dark hair male says, an apologetic smile on his face "I'm Damon, that's Jeremy. Elena Caroline and my brother Stefan".</p>
<p>Kai eyes them warily. </p>
<p>"Kai, and this is Bonnie".</p>
<p>Hearing her name she steps out from behind him, a sheepish smile gracing her face.</p>
<p>"Pleasure" Damon grins, tucking the gun into his back pocket. "We haven't seen anyone for years, so you can imagine how crazy it is seeing you two".</p>
<p>"Years?" Bonnie pipes up, standing beside him fully now. </p>
<p>Damon  smiles gently "Four to be exact". </p>
<p>"We had a group" Elena speaks up, coming to stand next to Damon, "We've lost some along the way".</p>
<p>"How long have you been here?" he can't help but ask, they all seem hard and worn. A sign it's been longer than Damon's letting on.</p>
<p>"I woke up here ten years ago" Stefan says, walking over, the blonde following close behind him. "I met Elena a year after and Damon a few months after that. Jeremy and Caroline were last, camped out on a beach not to far from here".</p>
<p>Kai's eyes widen comically. </p>
<p>"A beach?"</p>
<p>Elena laughs loudly at that, eyes crinkling "All that information and your surprised there's a beach?" she questions jokingly. </p>
<p>The air seems less thick, the tension that ran through his entire body simmering down as he takes in the others. </p>
<p>"It's just surprising" Bonnie says softly, "We woke up in snow and walked for days in freezing temperatures only  to stumble upon daylight and warmth. It's kind of hard to believe". </p>
<p>Elena sends Bonnie a sympathetic smile, " I won't try to understand what you guys have been through. Me and Jeremy have ventured down the road many times since being here, I hung the lanterns to hopefully help people find the way. After years of nothing, I stopped going down there to light them. Last night I walked down there confidently, I couldn't explain it.. I just had a gut feeling someone would stumble up".</p>
<p>Caroline clears her throat, "We have a town, you guys are more than welcomed to join us. I don't know what else is out there but we have supplies and fresh water". </p>
<p>He can see Bonnie smiling beside him, her hand gripping his own. </p>
<p>"More than welcomed" Jeremy repeats, running a hand through his short brown hair "I'm sorry about the whole gun thing, like Elena explained it's been awhile". </p>
<p>Kai holds out his hands, "No harm no foul".</p>
<p>"It's just us and now you two. Stay a couple days and get a feel, if it's not for you we can give you some supplies and send you back on your way" Elena says, her eyes softer than before. </p>
<p>"Plus there is a beach" Elena adds, "Wasn't lying about that". </p>
<p>Bonnie rocks on her heels anxiously, her hand squeezing his twice. "I'd follow you anywhere remember" she whispers. </p>
<p>Looking at the petite girl he can't help but feel fond; so taken. </p>
<p>Anywhere in the world; near or far he would follow her as well.</p>
<p>"Lead the way"  </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The town is larger than he expected, businesses line every sidewalk they pass. Elena tells him every building has electricity, including the neighborhoods that surround most of area. He smiles at her gratefully, following the group around closely.</p>
<p>A large mall sits right in the middle, modern and for the most part put together . Bonnie squeals beside him, making the older boy pull her closer.</p>
<p>"Everything you need is here, the mall for the most part is fully stocked on clothes and whatever you need. The beach is down that way" Elena says, pointing to the end of the street they stand on, "Take that right and you'll be in the sand dunes". </p>
<p>Kai nods his head. </p>
<p>"Grocery store is around the corner, the church is down the road a little ways and our houses are are right over there. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"I think were good" Bonnie says , smiling at the taller girl. </p>
<p>Elena nods her head, throwing a small wave behind her as she starts walking back towards town.</p>
<p>"How did we get so lucky?" Bonnie whispers, resting her head on his arm as  she stares off into the distance dreamily, her whole body molding into his own. </p>
<p>Looking around he can't help but agree. He would take the heat over the cold any day, and to have a home with electricity  seems to good to be true.  Almost as if it's not real.</p>
<p>"I don't want to celebrate yet" he says gently, turning so he can face the short girl "I think it's great Bon, I do. But there has to be a catch, there has to be more  than this".</p>
<p>She raises her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"We both woke up in the middle of nowhere, frostbite minuets away from killing us only to find each other and stumble upon daylight, other  people, a town that has water and electricity. There has to be more out there". </p>
<p>She frowns, "your not thinking of leaving already are you?" </p>
<p>Shaking his head he smiles "Silly girl of course not, I'm just saying that there has to be more than this".</p>
<p>He can tell she's weighing his words in both hands,  making a pro's and cons of what he's implying.  He's always been a wanderer, never settling in one place for a long period of time. It was a huge  adjustment  staying in a barren winter for seven years, just the idea of being stuck here for seven more has his heart clenching uncomfortably. </p>
<p>He doesn't know what she's use to but he for one can't stand being confined.</p>
<p>"I want to stay for a little bit" she decides, her verdant eyes shining as she stands confidently. "I'm not saying forever, but for now it's the best option we have." </p>
<p>His heart feels heavy which is disappointing in itself.  Not once has he asked her what she wants, what she feels like doing. </p>
<p>"You know i'd follow you anywhere Kai. But, why run away from civilization? We have everything we need here, why turn away from that?" Bonnie questions, her voice small and soft. </p>
<p>"I've always been alone Bon" he tries to explain, "Since I was young I've been by myself, I basically raised myself.  It's my first instinct to run away when I feel trapped, I can't change that". </p>
<p>She softens just a little. "I would never expect you to settle down here. I just want some normalcy even if it's temporary, we can have a normal life here if we stayed for awhile".</p>
<p>Her words  irk him.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it anymore today, lets just find some clothes and food and pick a house to settle down in. I'm exhausted and cranky, I don't want to take it out on you". </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes she walks past him, not even turning around to make sure he's following. With a deep sigh, he starts trailing behind the brunette.</p>
<p>Disappoint settling deep inside his bones.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kai bumps into Elena at the mall hours later.</p>
<p> After they raided some stores Bonnie retired for the day into a two story house they picked after first glance. The tension in the air only upset him more, to the point where he avoided communication with her altogether, afraid hateful things would spill out of his mouth. </p>
<p>The result was an annoyed Bonnie stalking off towards their home, no smile or wave as she slammed the door loudly. Like a kicked puppy; he took off in the opposite direction somehow ending up at the mall.</p>
<p>"Where's your girlfriend?" Elena questions when she spots him. Her long hair pulled into a tight bun ontop of her head, making her look much older than her given age of twenty six</p>
<p>"She's not my girlfriend" he mutters, not making eye contact with the tall girl.</p>
<p>"Could of fooled me" she says laughter in her tone. "I hope your settling in well, and I just wanted to apologize again for how we acted. It was uncalled for and we should of been more understanding. Like Damon explained; it's been years since we've seen others but that's not an excuse".</p>
<p>"I can't blame you for that Elena" he says seriously, "This whole situation is strange, it's only reasonable to stay on guard and protect those who matter the most to you".</p>
<p>She smiles at him, "I knew we were going to get along. But don't think I forgot about you avoiding the Bonnie question". </p>
<p>"I care about her" he chooses, taking his bottom lip hostage. "I want her to be happy".</p>
<p>With a solid hand Elena pats him on his back, a boyish gesture than has the older man chuckling. </p>
<p>"Let me just let you in on a secret" Elena whispers, "When I first got here I didn't think I could ever find happiness. It felt fleeting, almost as if it didn't exist. I had a fiance before coming here, we dated all through high school and college all the way through graduation day. He was it for me I thought, the only man I would ever care for-" she drifts off, her eyes becoming misty. </p>
<p>"I had love in the palm of my hands and suddenly it was gone. Vanished right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I searched for him everywhere, in the waves at the beach and in the flowers by my home. It only dawned on me two years ago that whatever we had was truly gone, that was the most heartbreaking thing.</p>
<p>"I guess what i'm trying to say is happiness is fleeting. We choose what life we want to live, moving on is human nature, Damon is living proof of that. I never thought I would be happy again, but he proved me wrong. My point is Kai, even if happiness is fleeting you can still start over".</p>
<p>Warmth spreads through his chest, her words picking his wall apart little by little. </p>
<p>"Why tell me all that E?" the nickname rolling off his lips with ease.</p>
<p>She grins, "Because I like you, And I'm hoping you choose to stay here for awhile, it would be nice to add to our tiny population".</p>
<p>"When you say it like that it makes it hard to go".</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes she loops her arm through his own, "That's the point".</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping through the door he toes his converse off silently, kicking them to the side before wandering into the kitchen. Bonnie stands by the window, a cigarette hanging loosely from her lips as she dazes off. </p>
<p>If sensing him she spins around quickly, eyes wide as they fall upon his own. "Where have you been?" she questions softly, her cheeks scarlet red, her plump bottom lip chewed raw. </p>
<p>"Went to the mall, saw Elena and got stuck talking longer than I expected but it was good" he explains, rounding the large island to come stand  in front of her.  "Are you okay?", with a gentle hand he reaches to feel her forehead, only to have the younger pull him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>He feels her tears before he sees them, the tiny girl shaking in his hands. "I thought you left" she whispers, those soft hands tangling in his shirt, rooting him to the spot.  "I thought you left me here".</p>
<p>Rubbing her back soothingly, he lets out a small chuckle "how could I ever leave you sweet one? You have me wrapped around your finger more than you'll ever know".</p>
<p>She's submissive in his arms, cracked open and vulnerable for anyone to see. Her doe eyes are wet and red when she pulls away only to cup his cheeks with her hands, her mouth quivering. </p>
<p>"I'll follow you anywhere. I mean that, I don't  want you to feel suffocated here.  I should of been more understanding, because you were right. I want whats best for us, i'm done being selfish".</p>
<p>He coos at the younger girl "You never have to apologize or back down from what you feel Bon. I never want you to do something you don't want to do because you'll think it will make me happy.  Let's stay for awhile and see where it takes us yeah?"</p>
<p>Her body sags into his own, if he wasn't gripping her the way he was she would crumble to the floor. </p>
<p>"Do you mean it?"</p>
<p>Hooking his fingers underneath her chin he pulls her face closer, her lips mere inches away from his own. "I mean it". </p>
<p>Swooping down he pushes his mouth against her own, her lips slotting perfectly between his, soft like velvet to the touch.</p>
<p>She exhales shakily through her nose, surprised but quickly kisses him back. </p>
<p>He sucks her bottom lip brutally, taking the plump flesh between his teeth.   Using both hands he traces the short hair that frames her face, the backs of his thumbs caressing her cheeks ever so gently. </p>
<p>Soft moans escape her mouth as he leads her towards her the wall, their bodies flushed together, her pert nipples pressing against his chest teasingly.</p>
<p>Pulling back he leans down to suck on the brunettes neck, leaving Bonnie shaking in his hands. Licking at her clavicle he bites down on it roughly, earning a loud gasp from her, her hands tangling in his short hair, gripping on for dear life.</p>
<p>Slotting a knee between her legs he places a soft kiss right underneath her jaw, "Take what you want".</p>
<p>Her eyes are glossy when she looks at him, those pretty cheeks bright red.</p>
<p>"Take what you want baby" he repeats softer, dipping his head back down to her chest quickly, leaving purple bruises in his wake. Selfishly he pulls her right against his hardened cock, a low moan escaping his throat at the friction.</p>
<p>In a split second she's rutting up against him, her hips picking up a steady rhythm, those blunt fingernails digging into his scalp. "Fuck-" she chokes out brokenly, his own hips punishing as he dry humps her with vigor.</p>
<p>Reaching down he teases her nipple between his fingers, watching as her eyes roll back, completely  falling apart against him.  </p>
<p>"You feel so good baby doll"  he praises, shifting slightly earning a gasp from her. </p>
<p>"Close" she moans, surging forward to capture his lips, she's rough as she bites down asking for entrance which he gladly gives her.</p>
<p>His own release bubbles underneath his skin, his lungs on fire as his orgasm approaches, fast and heavy. </p>
<p>She stills completely, gripping onto his shoulders as her orgasm hits her, a long throaty whine the only sound in quiet room.  "F-fuck" she mutters, resting her head on his shoulder, "come for me" she begs, reaching down to squeeze his hard member.  </p>
<p>It's euphoric when he finally cums, his vision completely going white before returning in blurry focus, Bonnie's face the first thing coming into view. </p>
<p>"Totally worth it" she says, catching him off guard.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Waiting, it was totally worth it".</p>
<p>Pulling back he looks at her softly, "i'd wait forever for you, you know?"</p>
<p>Crimson stains her cheeks, those long eyelashes dancing prettily every time she blinks.  </p>
<p>" I'd wait for you too".</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai comes to realize that living here isn't so bad.</p>
<p>It's been two months since they traveled down the dirt road towards civilization, not knowing what was ahead or who. He will always be grateful towards Elena, for not only letting them stay but also helping them get back on their feet.</p>
<p>Most mornings he travels down to the beach, sitting in the sand letting his feet soak in the water. He watches as the waves hit the shore, only to pulled back out again. </p>
<p>He always brings back seashells for Bonnie, the pair starting a collection that has only grown in size. "Normalcy" she said, placing a pale yellow one in the jar, "If everything is falling apart, at least we have this".</p>
<p>But with everything that seems to be going good, there always has to be some bad to follow.</p>
<p>He can't come to grips with the fact that this might be forever. </p>
<p>That this, wherever they are might just be it for them.</p>
<p>He could never tell her he sometimes still feels suffocated, trapped in this tiny town shes come to call home. </p>
<p>Because he's working on it. Or he's trying to at least.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun beats down on him mercilessly, the white tank top he chose to wear this morning lays beside his head as he dozes off. </p>
<p>The water tickles his ankles as it comes, cooling off the burned skin only a little. </p>
<p>He's almost asleep when he hears a branch snap. </p>
<p>The sound is loud, causing  all hair on his body to  stand up in alert. Lifting up on his knees he glances around, only to see nothing but his lounge chair and bag laying where he dropped it. </p>
<p>Glancing around once more, he starts to lay down again when the sound stops him, this time closer than before. </p>
<p>On alert he stands up fully, brushing the sand off his knees. </p>
<p>In the distance he can see smoke in the air, large grey clouds linger by the edge of the beach, yellow and orange fabric float uselessly in the water. </p>
<p>Grabbing his bag, he starts walking towards the smoke,the closer the gets the smell of burnt flesh becomes more and more apparent making him gag behind his hand. </p>
<p>He's never noticed a forest down here before, hundreds of trees line the end of the beach, a small pathway leads into a small drop off just below the sand dunes and abruptly cuts off.  </p>
<p>Coming to the opening he pushes the branches aside, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight.</p>
<p>A man, just a tad taller than himself stands with his back towards the the beach.  Kai can't see what he's holding, but with the smell he has to assume it's a body part. </p>
<p>The taller man drops something into the fire, before leaning back on his elbows watching what's in front of him.  A yellow canopy is to the right of the campfire, the mans backpack and water sits beside it, along with some other tools Kai has never seen before. </p>
<p>Fixing to leave, the man suddenly spins on his heel startling him. </p>
<p>His face is calm when he makes eye contact, mismatched eyes and a crooked smile isn't what Kai was expecting.  The man has to be in his late thirties, his long greasy brown hair is tied in a ponytail on top of his head. </p>
<p>A large scar runs down his cheek, dipping just below his jaw before disappearing completely. Kai for once is actually baffled. </p>
<p>"Well would you look at that" the man speaks up, his voice hoarse and deep. Brushing off his clothes he takes a small step forward, grin never leaving his face.  "I would say i'm surprised to see ya, but i'd be lying" he continues, full on grinning now.</p>
<p>Kai takes a small step back.</p>
<p>"Ah don't do that now. I mean no harm honestly, I'm Alaric nice to meet ya", the man says, holding out his hand towards Kai  who eyes it warily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minuet Alaric puts his hand down by his side, a small frown making its way onto his face. "Just to be clear I'm not here to hurt ya, I've been camping out here for the past four months doing some research, I saw ya awhile ago with two brunettes and today you were by yourself so I walked over but it looked like you were asleep so I walked back"</p>
<p>"Research?" Kai questions, surprising the older man. </p>
<p>He claps his hands together loudly, "So you do talk".</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes Kai peeks over the older mans shoulder, "What were you burning?" </p>
<p>Alaric glances back quickly, before holding out his left hand "My finger". </p>
<p>Glancing at it, Kai immediately wants to gag. The skin around his missing middle finger is greenish black, small burn marks reaching all the way to his palm.  The smell of burnt flesh only intensifies as he stares at it.</p>
<p>"Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>Alaric lets out a loud laugh, nearly doubling over by the intensity. Tears brim in his eyes when he looks at Kai again, "You don't think I did it on purpose do ya?"</p>
<p>The younger man nods.</p>
<p>"Got an infection. Cut my finger down to the bone couple days ago, started turning purple and bleeding everywhere. Only option was to let the infection get in my blood stream, or cut off the source. Well you see what option I chose". </p>
<p>"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Kai questions, stepping a little closer towards Alaric, his curiosity sky rocketing.</p>
<p>With a wave Alaric usher him over towards to sets of chairs closer to the canopy, the older man throwing himself down ungracefully. </p>
<p>"Before I spill my secrets don't ya think I deserve to know your name?"</p>
<p>Sitting down opposite of him, Kai relaxes just a little.</p>
<p>"Kai" he says, watching as Alaric grins at the new information. </p>
<p>"I've been here for years. I've had scratches and boo boos if you will throughout my time here. They never lasted more than two days at the most, which made me wonder how could a wound heal so quickly? So over the years I would intentionally injure myself, once I chopped my leg with an ax I found laying around only to wake up the next morning and it be completely healed" he says, rubbing the stubble on jaw thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Wait" Kai interrupts, "Your saying your  injuries heal fast but you cut your own finger off?"</p>
<p>Alaric  rolls his eyes, "If you wouldn't interrupt you would see where i'm going with this"</p>
<p>Holding his hands up, gesturing for the older man to continue.</p>
<p>"Like I was saying, it didn't matter the injury over a couple of days it would be gone. It got me thinking one night long ago this can't be earth, because realistically a cut or a scrape takes multiple days, even weeks or months to heal. So I set off looking for some explanation, anything to tell me where I was.  For awhile all I stumbled upon was different weather patterns, or that's what I thought it was. The more I traveled around, the more I realized it wasn't patterns it was seasonal changes".</p>
<p>Kai bites him bottom lip nervously, all this time he thought it was different terrains, but different seasons?</p>
<p>"Hence the winter, fall, spring and summer" Alaric continues, "Then it clicked into place. How can there be four different zones of weather? If this was earth how could four seasons blend in together when in reality its seasonal, it comes by the months.  It all led me back to my injuries healing magically fast, how there never seems to be anything that really sticks. Then I found it".</p>
<p>Kai looks at the older man confused, "Found what?"</p>
<p>Alaric grins at him childishly, "A portal".</p>
<p>Laughter escapes Kai's throat before he can stop it. </p>
<p>Alaric glares at him, disappointment showing on his face.  "Ya think i'm joking don't you?"</p>
<p>Nodding Kai wipes his eyes, "It's just a little far fetched is all".</p>
<p>"If you would let me finish" Alaric repeats  annoyance coating his tone. "A portal, at first I thought I was hallucinating, because  like you I couldn't believe it. I even set up camp that night, fell asleep and woke up the next morning and it was there. I put my hand through it, then grew a pair  and went straight through. Next thing I knew I was laying in a field, snow covering my body from head to toe. I went through it multiple times, always ending up in  different areas then suddenly I couldn't pass through it anymore".</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, eyes staring intently at the fire in front of him.  "I ended up here, stayed in this part of the forest conducting experiments and tests that would somehow help me figure out what the hell is going on. I cut my finger chopping up the fire wood, it never healed the next day or the day after that. Woke up two days ago to it decaying off my body, so I had to make a choice. The portal, or whatever it was stopped the cycle, or the natural way this place works. I ventured out to many times and this was the price to pay".</p>
<p>"So your saying that you found a portal, you went into it so much that you messed up a balance, so now you can be fatally injured?" Kai questions, his head spinning. </p>
<p>Alaric nods "I ruined the balance. This isn't a earth, hell this isn't even close to a real world. Have you ever been sick since being here? Fatally ill nearly dying? Has there been weird occurrences that you can't figure out? It's all linked to a theory I studied months ago, and now its all starting to make sense.  This my friend has to be a simulation of some sort, a dream like place that we have unfortunately been placed in".</p>
<p>Automatically the meteor from the that night enters his head, how random and threatening it had truly been. How naive he was to the possibility of real danger. </p>
<p>"Where were you before this?" Kai questions softly, maintaining eye contact with the older man.</p>
<p>Rick scratches his head, "Before this weird simulation? I lived in California, San Francisco to be more exact".</p>
<p>Kai's heart stutters; before completely falling out through his ass. </p>
<p>"Did you watch the news that night? Did you see the meteors?" </p>
<p>Alaric is nodding before the younger man finishes his sentence. "Believe it or not, I actually taught  at a local college right down the road from my home. Anatomy, class was canceled that day so I stayed late making up a course plan for the following week.  I saw exactly what you did, and didn't even think it was a big deal. Man was I wrong".</p>
<p>His palms are sweating, his leg moving up and down so vigorously that it moves the chair.  How could he have not realized this sooner? </p>
<p>"This could be a simulation" Kai agrees, earning a smile from Rick. "Everyone here lived in California, everyone here saw the meteors coming. All of us woke up in this place... it's all the same."</p>
<p>The realization hits him harder than expected; how simple the dots connected together all along. "How could we prove it?"</p>
<p>Alaric stands up suddenly startling Kai, "If the portal crashed after fifteen uses it means there is a glitch in the system. If this was built to maintain human life, there shouldn't be any mistakes. It should of stayed the exact same way every time I passed through"</p>
<p>"Where is it?"</p>
<p>"There is a tunnel at the end of the road, not towards the town but towards the empty gas station, I'll meet you here tomorrow at five, bring something warm".</p>
<p>Kai nods his head, "I'll be here".</p>
<p>Ric grins wildly at him.</p>
<p>"Maybe we'll finally figure out where we are".</p>
<p>Kai sighs loudly, "Lets hope so".</p>
<p>"Lets hope so" he repeats even softer.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where were you all day?" Bonnie questions the minuet he steps foot back inside their home. The smell of pizza hits his nose instantly, his stomach growling loudly in the quiet kitchen. </p>
<p>"Beach" he says, grabbing a slice of pizza, shoving the whole thing  in his mouth. He can see her quirk her eyebrow at him, a fond smile on her face. </p>
<p>"I missed you" she says softly, coming around the counter to wrap her arms around his waist, instantly melting against him, her honey kissed skin warm were it touches his bare torso. </p>
<p>Kissing the top of her head he leads her over to the couch, pulling petite brunette onto his lap easily. </p>
<p>"What did you get up to today?"</p>
<p>She grins shyly, "Same old same old. Met Caroline and Elena at the mall, picked up some tank tops and shorts. Doesn't seem like the weather going to be changing anytime soon so I thought I would be prepared".</p>
<p>He nuzzles his face against her neck, "Better than the cold though right?"</p>
<p>Her hands are warm and soft when they touch his cheek, her finger tracing over the stubble he hasn't shaved, "Of course baby".</p>
<p>His heart thuds dangerously in his chest. </p>
<p>Her small hand cups his jaw lifting his face til they are staring at each other, her  eyes bright, lit with something he can't quite put his finger on. </p>
<p>She kisses him gently, the taste of honey coats his mouth when her tongue finds his own. His hands find her ass, squeezing and rubbing for his own pleasure, nearly cumming right there when a loud filthy moan escapes her throat.</p>
<p>"Be good" he teases, moving one hand to grip her neck keeping her place. His tongue finds her bottom lip, licking across the skin before pulling it between his sharp teeth. </p>
<p>She squirms as if she's on fire; her whole face red and wet, her pleasure escaping her in waves. </p>
<p>"Bedroom" she demands, grabbing his shirt between her fingers. </p>
<p>He's on his feet in seconds, scooping Bonnie onto his hips as he navigates  them towards their room.</p>
<p>And in the morning when he wakes up with a crick in his neck, a blooming headache and a parched throat he really can't complain.</p>
<p>He's found love; and he doesn't plan on losing it.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Is there a reason why your twenty minuets late?" Alaric questions, a grin on his face when Kai comes into view fully.  The older man wears a ratty sweater and some sweatpants, his beard from yesterday trimmed to a small goatee.</p>
<p>Kai smiles apologetically, "Thought it would be easier to find".</p>
<p>Rick nods understandingly, "I was just messing with ya, follow me".</p>
<p>He watches as Rick starts moving forward, his injured hand is wrapped  in some sort of white sheet, hanging loosely floating through the wind carelessly. </p>
<p>Kai sticks close, almost gripping onto the older mans back when they venture down a steep hill, the  loose gravel  making him stumble foolishly behind Rick, who just smiles at him with  laughter in his eyes.</p>
<p>At the bottom of the hill Kai can see dead grass that goes on for miles, the same sight he stumbled upon when they first arrived. The trees bare no leaves and the air is definitely  more dense, so dense it's hard to breathe. </p>
<p>"How long has the grass been like this?" he questions, stepping around a pile of thorn bushes carefully. </p>
<p>Rick glances behind to look at him, "First time I came back through the portal. It started in patches then before I knew it, it had spread into this" he gestures, "Just another reason to believe this place can't be real. Everything seems so fragile, easy to break if you don't follow the rules". </p>
<p>"When we first got here there was patches of grass that seemed burnt, I always assumed someone else did it. It would make sense.." Kai agrees. </p>
<p>Alaric puts his hand out suddenly, halting their movement. A loud buzzing sounds captures Kai's attention, all the hair on his arms standing up in alert. </p>
<p>"Okay I need you to listen and follow everything I say carefully" Alaric says, turning around to face him, his playfulness completely gone, a hard look taking it's place. "When ya pass through, it spits you out somewhere random; you won't land next to the portal so your gonna have to find your way back to it. It's going to alter something somewhere, remember the more you pass through the more you break the balance".</p>
<p>Kai nods.</p>
<p>"And this is the most important thing of all, the more ya go through the more ya become vulnerable to the elements and injuries. I don't want to force ya or have ya thinking ya have to go through there, it's your choice". </p>
<p>Behind Ricks head he can see the outline of said portal, shimmering as if the sun was dancing on top of it, bright and blinding. </p>
<p>"I'll go" Kai says confidently, even though every bone in his body is begging him to stay  "I want to know the truth.. I need to know the truth". </p>
<p>Alaric grins "That's my boy,  when you pass back through you'll end up somewhere near this zone, I'll stay here and wait for ya then we can plan our next steps".</p>
<p>He nods in agreement. </p>
<p>Stepping out the of the way, Kai's eyes widen comically. The portal is huge, standing many feet above them both, it's shape resembling a clock, pale white  sticking  out like a sore thumb. </p>
<p>Kai swallows nervously. </p>
<p>"It's intimidating I know, but trust me you'll be fine" Alaric reassures. </p>
<p>With shaky legs Kai makes his way towards it, the buzzing sound becoming  uncomfortably loud as he stands in front it. Rick shoots him a thumbs up, motioning for the younger man to step through.</p>
<p>With a deep breath he does.</p>
<p>The last thing he hears is Alaric's "I'll be waiting" before it all goes white.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he steps through the portal he doesn't know what to expect. </p>
<p>Maybe the forest he once woke up in, or the bridge where Elena hung the lanterns to lead him and Bonnie to civilization.</p>
<p> But never in a million years did he expect to wake up on a metal table, naked and freezing with his arms strapped down to his sides. </p>
<p>Rolling his neck he glances around the room; white walls and floors greet him as his vision clears, the fog slowly clearing up. There's an iv hanging in front of him, glancing down he can see that it's needle is buried deep in his arm. </p>
<p>He feels absolutely  sluggish, as if he's been sleeping for years instead of a couple minuets. </p>
<p>A rough cough startles him from his stupor;  snapping  his head he see's  an older man walk through a barely closed door on his left ; a white lab coat hangs from his skinny frame loosely, his hands hold a clipboard and pen. </p>
<p>The man ventures off out of sight, a loud beeping sound interrupts the quiet room before it's completely gone, the smell becomes worse with each passing second.</p>
<p>"H-hey" he croaks out pathetically, his voice wobbly and unstable. </p>
<p>For a moment nothing happens, his eyes become heavy from keeping them open; his limbs jelly when he tries to move them even an inch. </p>
<p>A cold hand rests on his forehead; latex meets his skin making  Kai jump. </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes said man is standing  beside him, a medical mask covers most of his face; his piercing blue eyes the only thing Kai can make out. He observes Kai thoughtfully; scribbling something on his notepad before laying it down beside him. </p>
<p>He goes out of view once more; only to reappear seconds later, a syringe in hand.</p>
<p>"No" Kai croaks out thrashing against the bed wildly, the bands that hold his arms together sting with every movement, pinching his skin uncomfortably.</p>
<p>The pinch startles him, his sluggish state only intensifying as he's injected. Throwing his head to the side a tan hand captures his attention, the purple nails glistening in the bright room. </p>
<p>He could recognize  that hand anywhere.</p>
<p>Slumping down completely he reaches for it; only to meet air. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wakes up again Alaric is sitting beside him, his eyebrows raised questioningly, mouth in a straight line. Looking around he see's the forest, the portal behind him humming ruthlessly into the quiet atmosphere. </p>
<p>"Ya gave me quite a scare" Alaric says, his brown eyes leveled on Kai's own no playfulness in his tone.  "What the hell happened?" </p>
<p> "I woke up strapped down to a bed, the room was white and I could hear a beeping noise that would come and go" Kai explains slowly. </p>
<p>Rick nods, motioning for Kai to continue. </p>
<p>"I felt sluggish? like overly tired almost as if I haven't moved in years. I could barely get a word out without my throat aching.  Also I saw a man coming through a door, lab coat and a face mask on, I was trying to ask him where I was but before I could do anything he was shooting me up with something".</p>
<p>Sitting up, Alaric reaches out to help him. </p>
<p>A headache blossoms behind his eyelids, his throat like sandpaper every time he swallows. </p>
<p>"I don't get it" the older man mutters more to himself, "If what your saying is true than everything I researched  is true. This whole place is a simulation, and were stuck here".</p>
<p>Kai can hear Alaric sigh, the older man pacing around now bottom lip tucked between his teeth. "Everything I researched is true" he repeats more enthusiastically, eyes bright when they land on Kai.</p>
<p>"Slow down a second Rick, we don't know that for sure" he reasons.</p>
<p>Alaric rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"How could we not? You woke up outside of this world Kai. You broke through the simulation, tore down a barrier that led you to reality, you woke up in the real world how can you not see that?" </p>
<p>Kai freezes. </p>
<p>"Are you implying ?"</p>
<p>The older man sighs loudly, stomping his foot in a childish manner "That you my dear friend broke something in the system; that instead of waking up back here like I did you woke up in real time. Earth, real earth that has seasons and weather and daylight and night time. Where we were before the meteors hit, where we began.. is it making sense now"</p>
<p>Kai can only nod his head. </p>
<p>"I forgot to mention this but when I was there I saw someone else laying beside me. A hand, clear as day hanging off another bed to my right, and I know it was Bonnie's".</p>
<p>"It would make sense" Rick mutters, surprising the younger.  "I mean think about it for a minuet, all of us were in the same place. We all were watching the news that night. We all ended up here, with no recollection of how, only that we saw the same thing the night before. If we are alive here, that means we all have to be alive out there as well". </p>
<p>Ricks words ring in his ears loud and thunderous, the implication making Kai feel dizzy. His headache only intensifying  with the new  information. </p>
<p>"What if this is it" Alaric continues, "Every system has a flaw, big or little it's fragile. You proved it today, you weren't gone more than five minuets yet the minuet you stepped through the portal the sky cracked. You did that Kai, do you see what i'm saying?"</p>
<p>The brunette shakes his head. </p>
<p>"Big or little every system has issues. Here, this place faltered the moment you pushed past the portal. I'm thinking if we continue to push the simulation it will continue to chip away, piece by piece  then ultimately fall apart until there's nothing left". </p>
<p>Standing up Kai grips onto the older mans shoulder, wincing when sunlight blinds him momentarily. The heat makes him anxious  the ground spinning slightly when he looks down at his feet. </p>
<p>Alaric pats his back gently. </p>
<p>"I think ya should go lie down for awhile, rest up some. We can meet back at my camp tomorrow and work out what were gonna do, by the looks of it i'm afraid you might pass out on me and I don't think I could carry ya back". </p>
<p>Kai grunts in agreement shakily letting go of Alaric. </p>
<p>"Get a goodnight sleep and meet me at four tomorrow, and whatever you do don't tell anyone else about this"</p>
<p>Kai raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"They won't believe you son, trust me. Let's get some proof then you can run screaming and shouting".</p>
<p>With once last wave he stumbles off back towards town.</p>
<p>His stomach in a knot not even god could undo. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not once since being here has he dreamed. </p>
<p>The nights are peaceful; quick and easy to fall asleep nothing to disturb him.</p>
<p>Bonnie, who lies on top of his chest tucked into his body like a second skin snores softly beside him, unaware to the nightmare that struck him suddenly. </p>
<p>A nightmare that has left him hollow, shaken to his core for the first time in years. </p>
<p>His father striking him, over and over until he cant stand on his own two feet. his mother a useless woman standing behind Jo crocodile tears pouring from her eyes. </p>
<p>A fragile being; with no mind of her own forced  into a marriage that only leaves bruises to show. </p>
<p>He looks at Josette, real tears building in his eyes, his lovely sister standing in line for her own punishment unaware that it's going to be her last. </p>
<p>Gripping Bonnie tighter he shoves his nose into her neck.</p>
<p>He'd promise her the world if he could; more than she could ever carry.</p>
<p>He's going to prove to her he's the only man she will ever need. Even if it means tearing this perfect little world apart. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look like hell" Alaric greets, those owlish eyes playful as Kai gets closer. For once the older man looks clean shaven, normal even. </p>
<p>"Good to see you to Rick"</p>
<p>Alaric laughs loudly, "What did I tell you about getting a goodnight rest? Don't tell me ya stayed up all night".</p>
<p>Kai shakes his head, "I had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep after that".</p>
<p>"Want to tell me about it?"</p>
<p>"Just some stuff from the past is all, I haven't had a dream in years so you can imagine how intense it was to have one last night".</p>
<p>Rick smiles, "The brain always has way to make us miserable, almost as if were programmed to remember things that hurt us". </p>
<p>Alaric's face falls for a split moment, a look of anguish passing over before it's completely gone. </p>
<p>"I get the feeling you know that better than most" Kai comments gently, not wanting to upset the older man. </p>
<p>Alaric sighs, "I know that out of all the emotions we experience sadness is the dominant one. You could be having an amazing day, and just one thought, one memory ruins it all. If I learned anything  from my time here is that days are just days, months are just months.. you decide what you do with them".</p>
<p>Silence falls upon the pair, Alaric looks up towards the sky ,his eyes wet when he looks back at Kai.  "But on a lighter note I wrote down some ideas last night, kind of made a timeline I want you to look at".</p>
<p>Nodding Kai follows the older man towards his campsite, the two sit down by Alaric's makeshift table, a large poster catching Kai's attention. </p>
<p>"Excuse the mess" Rick jokes, knocking random items off the table motioning for Kai to come closer. "I've been working on this all night, a timeline if you will. Dated from the first time I stepped through the portal and last time you did". </p>
<p>The poster board is covered in dates, times and the weather pattern they discussed  days ago. It oldest date being two years ago, a red dot circled around it. "If were going to do this we have to have all the information, down to the littlest thing" Alaric explains.</p>
<p>"I think it's smart" Kai confirms, surprised with how accurate Rick made it. </p>
<p>Rick grins at the compliment. </p>
<p>"So time to dig into the deep shit"</p>
<p>Suddenly his chest feels heavy. </p>
<p>Rick must notice his mood change but he doesn't comment on it, "So we established that you will continue going through the portal until the balance here completely falls apart. As long as your safe I think it's the best route to go, but you have to remember that anytime you go through you become more prone to injuries. I don't want you to do something just because I asked you too".</p>
<p>Kai pats him on the shoulder, "You know i'm all in. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be here Rick, now lets get to business". </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan is pretty simple.</p>
<p>Kai will enter the portal, hopefully find something that will free him from his restraints then wander around the room and gather info about where they are. If lucky enough, bring something back to prove to the others that this is in fact a simulation. </p>
<p>Then get the others on board, everyone will enter through the portal ruin the balance as Rick calls it and end up back in the real world. </p>
<p>That's the plan. </p>
<p>"Take this" Alaric speaks up, bringing Kai out of his thoughts. The older man holds his knife loosely, pushing it into his hands. "If you can't find anything else I thought this might help"</p>
<p>Kai takes it easily, the blade heavy in his hand shining in the light. "I don't know if this will transfer over with you but it's worth a shot" </p>
<p>Tucking it into his pocket he hugs the older man, taking Rick by surprise. Arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders he can feel Rick slowly relax in his embrace, his own arms coming to Kai's back. </p>
<p>"Be safe ya hear, I care about you kid don't go disappearing on me"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dream of it"</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck happened?" Alaric questions frantically, hovering over the younger man panic on his face.</p>
<p> Kai can only blink at him confused.</p>
<p>Alaric runs a hand through his beard "You have been gone for  a week Kai, a fucking week the whole goddamn seven days!" he yells loudly, face red and blotchy as he paces beside him. "I thoug- thought something happened oh my god" he heaves out.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You don't remember?  I gave you my knife expecting you to be back around ten minuets like last time, I waited for you. Hours had passed and you weren't back yet but I didn't worry. I thought maybe you found something and it was keeping you, I left around two am, only to return in the morning and you weren't there".</p>
<p>"I wasn't there?" Kai repeats slowly shifting slightly before sitting up, "I'm confused Ric".</p>
<p>"I waited fourteen hour days for you pop back up again kid, everyday thinking that you weren't going to show up and I lost you.  I was so scared.. terrified that I made a huge mistake that cost you your life-" Alaric trails off voice shaky, tears clouding his mismatched eyes. </p>
<p>Kai rests his shaky hand on the older mans leg stopping him "Breathe Ric please" he begs. </p>
<p>With deeps heaves Alaric calms down considerably, his chest no longer heaving in and out as he try's to catch his uneven breath.  </p>
<p>"Start over slower" Kai instructs, helping Ric into a sitting position beside him. </p>
<p>"When you left I sat right here for hours, at first I thought you found something and it was occupying you. Then I left around 2 am because I was getting tired only to return that morning and you were still gone. I sat out here for hours each day waiting for you to return Kai, but by the fifth day I was ready to call it and go in there myself. Yesterday was just as uneventful as the rest of them, I was ten seconds away from jumping through there when you appeared". </p>
<p>"I didn't see anything" Kai mutters softly, "There was nothing but darkness".</p>
<p>Alaric tenses beside him.</p>
<p>"That can't be. There is always something when you portal jump".</p>
<p>Kai shakes his head fervently "Not this time. I don't remember even going through the portal let alone anything after that. There was nothing.. or I just can't remember".</p>
<p>Rick runs a hand through his messy hair, panic rising on the older mans face. "That's not good. If that's true then it's happening quicker than I thought. They could be placing a block; severing our connection but that would mean something else" Alaric rants to himself. </p>
<p>Kai watches him cautiously. </p>
<p>"Go and tell the others. Get everyone to meet back here tomorrow. I have a plan. I'm fifty fifty on how accurate it is but I think I have a solid plan". </p>
<p>Kai places a gentle hand on his shoulder "Rick what are you talking about? Explain please". </p>
<p>Alaric sucks in a deep breath nodding his head, "The portal is finally on its last legs. We've abused it to much; the way I see it we have two more times before it collapses all together. Two more times until this place falls apart completely. If everyone passes through at once... I think we'll push through the entire simulation. I think we'll be in the real world".</p>
<p>"All of us?" Kai mutters, the pieces clicking together in his jumbled mind. </p>
<p>"It all makes sense now. They control everything here. The seasons, the weather that's why it's separated. They didn't expect us to make it out of the snow, let alone find each other" Alaric explains frantically,his mismatched eyes clouded as he faces Kai. </p>
<p>"We can leave here. Get everyone Kai. Meet me here tomorrow okay?" And with that Rick is turning on his heel rushing back towards his camp. </p>
<p>Kai can only watch as he disappears through the trees; his words like bricks sitting on top of Kai's  lungs, his words choking the younger man. </p>
<p>They know. </p>
<p>They know the truth. </p>
<p>With one last glance at the portal he heads back into town; heart heavier than it's been the last seven years. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bonnie is fuming the minute he walks back inside their home. Elena and Jeremy are there, sitting at the kitchen counter, eyes wide when he fully steps through the door, mouths open like fish gasping for water. </p>
<p>"Where the hell have you been!" Bonnie yells loudly, rounding the the island so quickly he doesn't register her arms until they wrapped tightly around his neck. </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"How could you?" She mutters softer interrupting him, hurt coating her words as she grips onto him. "Why would you leave like that?"</p>
<p>His arms automatically hug the small girl back, pressing her further into him until there's no space between them at all. </p>
<p>He feels fucking awful. </p>
<p>"Let me explain everything" he begs "I need to explain and I need you listen without this clouding your judgement". </p>
<p>He can hear her scoff against his chest; "you want me to listen when you've been gone for an entire week?" </p>
<p>He nods hesitantly "I need to talk to all of you. Caroline and Stefan included" he looks at Elena , "where's Damon?" </p>
<p>Elena points to the stairs "using your bathroom, should be down in a second". </p>
<p>Kai nods. </p>
<p>"Bonnie" he calls softly; grasping for her chin to tilt her head up. She resists, pressing her face even tighter to his chest. </p>
<p>"I promise I'll explain everything baby. Please look at me". </p>
<p>She shakes her head. </p>
<p>Damon comes down the stairs loudly, boots echoing in the now quiet kitchen interrupting the speech he was fixing to give. </p>
<p>"Bad time?" Damon questions, eyes roaming over the pair as he comes to stand beside Elena. </p>
<p>"Can you get Stefan here?" Elena mutters patting his back. "Tell him to bring Caroline please". </p>
<p>Damon nods; already halfway out of the door. </p>
<p>"This better be good" Jermey breathes shaking his head. </p>
<p>If they only knew. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Everyone sits in living room. </p>
<p>It's tense; silent. </p>
<p>Kai can feel his heart racing. Bonnie must be able to feel it as well, how tightly she pressed against him, gripping his shirt between her fingers. </p>
<p>"This is going to sound crazy" he starts, throat bobbing uncomfortably, all the eyes on him making him nauseous. </p>
<p>No one speaks. </p>
<p>"Two months ago I met another survivor named Alaric. I was dozing off when a fire caught my attention, he was burning his wound, sealing it so he wouldn't catch an infection" </p>
<p>"You can get sick here?" Jeremy questions, eyes shifting to Elena who shakes her head. </p>
<p>"You can't get sick as far as I can tell. Although you can die, I've seen it. With cause or none at all.. it's possible". </p>
<p>Bonnie exhales loudly. </p>
<p>"Alaric cut himself, down to the bone days away from it getting infected. He started sprouting this bullshit about a portal, seasonal changes and a lot of other stuff I know absolutely nothing about. He showed me it, physically showed me it. I-"</p>
<p>"A portal" Caroline's dry voice interrupts; her blue eyes intense as she looks at him "you want us to believe that you and your imaginary friend found a portal?" </p>
<p>Stefan squeezes her arm; "Let his finish" </p>
<p>Kai smiles at him gratefully "Where were you before we ended up here? All of you, where did you live when the meteor hit that night?" </p>
<p>No one speaks for a moment;  it's silent. Tense. Disappointment  settles deeply in Kai's stomach. </p>
<p>"San Francisco" Elena mutters "Me and Jeremy. We both lived in San Francisco"</p>
<p>The two glance at each other.</p>
<p>"I did as well" Damon speaks up, resting a hand on Elenas tiny shoulders, "worked at a local bar. Saw it on the news before heading home that night". </p>
<p>Kai nods gratefully. </p>
<p>"Me and Bonnie both lived there. We are all from the same place, we all saw the same news cast that night. We all  somehow ended up here, are you just going to tell me that's coincidental?" </p>
<p>"The years don't match though Kai, We've been here longer. That wouldn't make any sense" Elena rushes out quickly, panic lacing her voice. </p>
<p>Breathing in deeply he pulls Bonnie closer to his chest "I went through the portal. Everything that's happening isn't because it's suppose to. We are trapped in a simulation; a fake world if you will;  but we are alive out there. In here we are puppets, controlled by the others, forced to live by their rules" </p>
<p>"What happened to you while you were gone?" Bonnie mutters softly into his ear, pulling him into a tight embrace as her face stays permanently stuck to his front. </p>
<p>"I'm telling you all the truth. I woke up outside of this place, strapped down to a bed with men walking around in lab coats making sure none of us wake up. I saw you Bonnie, clear as day laying right beside me." </p>
<p>Caroline chuckles  loudly," why would we believe that? Or even you for that matter. You run off for a week and suddenly you have all of this knowledge about what's really going on?" </p>
<p>She looks at him as if he's a mere bug to kill, a tiny insect for her high heels to step on. </p>
<p>Prove it.  Talk them down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What color were your nails before you woke up here Bonnie?" Kai questions, anger pulsing through his veins now, hot and rapid as she manages eyes contact with the blonde. </p>
<p>The brunette bites her bottom lip thoughtfully; cheeks bright red from the compressed body heat they share. </p>
<p>"I think they were-"</p>
<p>"Purple" they say at the same time, Kai watches as Caroline's eyes widen, before completely looking away. </p>
<p>Bonnie leans back shock written all over her face.  Mouth parted in wonder. </p>
<p>"How did you know that?"</p>
<p>"Because he's telling he truth" Elena mutters; her slender fingers shaking as she grips onto Damon. "He's being honest". </p>
<p>"I saw you Bonnie. I know this sounds crazy and random but please believe me. Alaric explains it so much better, he wants to meet you all tomorrow. You can see the portal with your own eyes; you'll get the full story but for now I need everyone to believe me".</p>
<p>The silence has never felt more irreversible.  The seconds that pass has Kai clenching his teeth together; throat dry as  he waits. </p>
<p>Bonnie hasn't moved a muscle, her petite form glued to his muscular one. Not that he minds, she adds a sense of protection;  the only thing keeping him grounded. </p>
<p>Her silence speaks louder than words ever could. </p>
<p>"I'll be there" Elena speaks up, "Damon and Jeremy.. we'll be there Kai" she reassures, smiling at him softly. </p>
<p>Caroline stands abruptly "I'm not going" </p>
<p>"Caroline-" Stefan begins. </p>
<p>"No. We're not going Stefan. We've been happy here; we have a life here.. why would you want to give that up?" The blonde questions bitterly. </p>
<p>"She's right" Kai mutters, "You have survived here. You have been here for years, learned to adapt and grow with these surroundings. But how could you stay here when there's real life going in out there? I-"</p>
<p>"What if there's nothing out there Kai" Damon interjects, "what if that's why we're here because there's nothing left out there for us". </p>
<p>It would make sense. </p>
<p>With the news that night and war on the horizon it could be true. </p>
<p> But even then how could they not go? </p>
<p>"Even if there's nothing I want to see it for myself". </p>
<p>Damon nods his head in understanding "then I'll see you tomorrow". </p>
<p>Elena pats Jeremy on the back as the pair stand, "This place felt like a home Kai,  doesn't mean it will ever be though". </p>
<p>Caroline and  Stefan are the first to leave, Elena  and Damon pulling a tired Jermey out with them as they say goodbye. </p>
<p>Bonnie; whose been so silent suddenly perks up at their departure, emerald eyes boring into him as she sits up in his lap. </p>
<p>"Remember when we first got here?" She questions gently, skinny fingers toying with his beard "remember when I said I'd follow you anywhere?" </p>
<p>He nods. </p>
<p>"That still stands. I want to say this now because after tomorrow I don't know when I'll be able too. I love you Kai, I'm in love with you and just the thought of not having you in my life makes me breathless. I'd follow you wherever; near or far as long as it meant you were here in arms reach". </p>
<p>Her confession leaves him speechless; warmth costs his entire body as he stares at the small girl. </p>
<p>Love seeps from his pores. </p>
<p>Loud and dangerous as he yanks her into a tight hug. </p>
<p>"I love you. From the moment we met you had me wrapped around your finger, I'd do anything for you. Wherever you go please always let me follow" </p>
<p>He can feel her exhale shakily, her arms coming to wrap loosely around his neck as they look at each other. </p>
<p>"Forever right?" </p>
<p>Kai grins. </p>
<p>"Forever and then some". </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Introductions have never been Kai's strong suit. </p>
<p>Wearing a fake smile has become to familiar; to rehearsed to seem genuine. </p>
<p>Ric possesses a certain easiness about him, a calming presence to Kai's skittish one.  He evens out the playing field without even trying, even with his discolored eyes he's the simplest man Kai has ever seen. </p>
<p>Which only makes the group warm up to him even more. </p>
<p>Elena waltzed in with Damon and Jeremy in tow; eyes purple and puffy  from exhaustion as they looked at Ric suspiciously. </p>
<p>One smile and they were all goo; welcoming with open arms as Alaric sat them down. </p>
<p>Kai wishes he could possess such easiness. </p>
<p>Bonnie was already the oldest man best friend. </p>
<p>Kai feels to warm at the thought. </p>
<p>"Thank you for coming" Alaric starts off; slumping down in his ratted up chair, the legs so dingy it looks seconds away from giving out. </p>
<p>"I'm sure Kai has talked about the situation we are getting ourselves into. On that subject I'd like to clear somethings up, and alleviate any concerns you may have". </p>
<p>They nod. </p>
<p>"First I would like to go over the portal. It's just beyond those trees" Alaric says loudly; pointing his thumb behind him "I've been through it multiple times as for my friend Kai here. Last time Kai went though we believe the system or 'this world' glitched; disconnecting the barriers they keep us from going home. Any questions?" </p>
<p>No one moves or speaks. </p>
<p>"Good. Second thing; as you may have realized there are different zones in this illusion if you will. All consisting of different seasons and climates. I cant lie and tell you I'm one hundred percent sure this will work, but I can tell you  that at least three us will be able to pass through". </p>
<p>Kai looks up quickly. </p>
<p>"Three of us? What are you talking about Ric?"  Panic slowly colors his tone. </p>
<p>Ric sighs shifting his eyes to Kai  "I didn't want to worry you. There's six of us, only half will make it through. Best bet is the other three will end up back here, watching as this simulation falls apart". </p>
<p>Kai's blood runs cold. </p>
<p>"No no that can't be Ric, it can't just be three of us. If I would of known that-"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't have came" the older man interrupts, "I'm not going through. You five are". </p>
<p>Kai automatically shakes his head "fuck no. What are you talking about, you have to come with us Alaric. I can't just leave you here"</p>
<p>Ric grins grimly " I spent years learning about this place. Countless days praying that something would show me the way;  then a young man suddenly shows up and flips my research upside down. Follows me on this journey with so much trust that sometimes I felt as if I was undeserving. You showed me that there's more than this Kai, and for that I will always be grateful. So now it's your turn to live; I'm staying and that's the end of it". </p>
<p>The warm wind wraps around the group, Bonnie clutches his hand  tightly as his begin to shake. </p>
<p>Tears flow freely. </p>
<p>"Then I guess that's it then" Damon speaks up; "the portal where is it?" </p>
<p>Alaric clears his throat "follow me"</p>
<p>The route feels nostalgic; every step they take bringing them closer to oblivion; closer to losing  Alaric. </p>
<p>Even with endless sunlight the day seems gloomy; out of the seven years he's been here, today by far has been the worst. </p>
<p>Loneliness hurts less than this. </p>
<p>The portal glitters in the sunlight; everyone including Kai coming to a complete stop  to stare at it. </p>
<p>"It's real" Jeremy exhales shakily "it's actually real". </p>
<p>Alaric hums "of course it is. Now you five-"</p>
<p>"Alaric" Kai's shaky voice interrupts "please don't do this. Please come with us" </p>
<p>Ric smiles at the younger boy softly "don't worry about me Kai. You have a whole life waiting for you; a girl who cares about you so much". </p>
<p>Bonnie smiles at him. </p>
<p>"You go through that portal without any regrets. I won't let you mourn me; I will spread my wings and simply fly away Kai. Just like I expect you too".</p>
<p>Alaric grins stretching his hands towards the sky "I wish you all nothing but the best. Go take back what's ours" </p>
<p>Kai follows dumbly as Alaric pushes all them towards the portal; his feet like lead with every small step he takes. </p>
<p>His heart pounds inside its rib cage. </p>
<p>"All of you join hands" Ric instructs, pushing Damon closer to Elena "this is our only shot. Together". </p>
<p>Bonnies hands feel cold in his own; even this in unrelenting heat he feels frozen; cold down to his bones. </p>
<p>"On three guys" </p>
<p>Elena grips Kai's other hand just a tight, her warm chocolate brown eyes full of hope, longing. She squeezes his fingers. </p>
<p>"One" </p>
<p>He glances down at Bonnie who smiles just as brightly at him. </p>
<p>"Two" </p>
<p>His body is shaking. </p>
<p>"Three" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Ric" he yells as the four push him through. </p>
<p>Darkness wraps around them all. </p>
<p>The last thing Kai sees is Alaric’s smiling face. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When he wakes up the world is on fire. </p>
<p>The room they were held in is open; the doors unlocked and their bodies untied. </p>
<p>He’s blurry. </p>
<p>Weighed down as he moves his head to look around the flame ridden room. </p>
<p>Sluggish he lifts himself into a sitting position, almost jumping out of his skin as an alarm sounds off right down the hall. </p>
<p>With shaky legs he stands, gripping onto the bed with all his might. </p>
<p>“Kai” Elena yells stumbling into the room “your here.. that means there is one of us left” she breathes heavily. </p>
<p>He glances around the room only to see empty beds, panic starting to filter in second by second. </p>
<p>“Have you seen Bonnie?” </p>
<p>Elena shakes her head “you are the only one I’ve seen. I woke up an hour ago to this place falling apart, we have to get out of here” </p>
<p>Kai looks up at her “not without Bonnie” </p>
<p>Elena walks closer gripping his hospital gown tightly “if we don’t go now we will both be dead. This would be for nothing, Alaric would have died for-“</p>
<p>“Don’t say his name!” Kai screams, “don’t you dare say his name Elena... don’t” he chokes out. </p>
<p>The brunette pats his back softly “I didn’t mean to upset you. I am serious though, if we don’t leave now we won’t leave at all” </p>
<p>With struggle he stands up slowly, every single muscle protesting as he puts his full weight down. </p>
<p>His body screaming at him. </p>
<p>“Lead the way” he mutters, hooking an arm through her slender one. </p>
<p>Elena pulls them out into the hallway; the fire spreading faster now; licking at the curtains and burning the floors as they walk. </p>
<p>“There’s a staircase right down the hall,  then below it is the exit. This place is only two stories, I’ve check all the rooms.. we have to go” </p>
<p>Kai nods.</p>
<p>They stumble into the stairway, the fire now full spread eating away everything in its path, she yanks him into the first floor pushing him straight into the elevator. </p>
<p>“There’s one door left I haven’t checked, I’ll be right back” </p>
<p>Then she’s sprinting away into the smoke, long hair whipping behind her. </p>
<p>Bonnie</p>
<p>Bonnie</p>
<p>Where are you Bonnie? </p>
<p>Minutes pass before Elena comes back, her chest heaving up and down and tears fall down her cheeks. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kai” </p>
<p>He freezes. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry” </p>
<p>Damon stumbles into the elevator behind her. Face pale and body weak. </p>
<p>No<br/>No</p>
<p>There’s no way. </p>
<p>“I can’t begin to explain how sorr-“</p>
<p>“I have to go back” Kai says, running a hand through his hair, “I have to find her body I have to go look for her” </p>
<p>Panic laces his voice; the elevator closing in on him as black dots swim in his vision. </p>
<p>“You can’t Kai. You can’t this place if fixing to explode we have to go” </p>
<p>“don’t you see that I can’t!” He explodes loudly startling the pair, “I can’t... I can’t just leave her here”. </p>
<p>Elena glances at Damon before quickly pressing the down the button. </p>
<p>“Elena-“</p>
<p>“I saw her Kai” Elena says so softly he barely hears it. </p>
<p>“What did you say?” </p>
<p>Elena turns to face him, brown eyes laced with sorrow as she places a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I saw her. The fire.. it had already gotten to her before I could do anything..”</p>
<p>Elenas face becomes blurry. </p>
<p>His entire body collapsing onto the floor roughly; numbness spreading through every nerve in his body. </p>
<p>“Kai” </p>
<p>“Kai” </p>
<p>Bonnie didn’t make it. </p>
<p>Bonnie. His Bonnie didn’t make it.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The sky cracks loudly.</p>
<p>The perfect blue meshing into a deep red as the skyline starts to fall apart right in front of Alaric’s eyes.</p>
<p>Everything he worked for; pushed for was true. </p>
<p>He can only stand by and watch as the clouds begin to disappear, the ground beneath his very feet evaporating into thin air. </p>
<p>He startles when a hand slips into his own.</p>
<p>Bonnie looks up at him sadly, those emerald eyes filled with tears. “He made it” </p>
<p>Ric pulls the young girl into a tight hug as the trees begin to float into the sky, the sand on the beach crawling its way back into the ocean. </p>
<p>“He made it” he confirms as Jermey stands beside them silently. </p>
<p>“Do you think it will hurt?” Her tiny voice questions, her entire body shaking in his arms. </p>
<p>“It won’t hurt. Soon we will be like trees, flying and then gone” </p>
<p>She nods her head against his chest. </p>
<p>“Just don’t let go please” </p>
<p>Alaric smiles at the young girl. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it” </p>
<p>Time is a funny thing. </p>
<p>Life is a funny thing. </p>
<p>The world slowly becomes white as grass and ocean disappear completely. </p>
<p>The wind rushes through their hair. </p>
<p>The summer wind stronger than its ever been as he grips the petite girl tightly. </p>
<p>Jeremy sits in the last piece if grass, his eyes misty as it disappears as well. </p>
<p>“Goodbye” he mutters. </p>
<p>Then everything is white. </p>
<p>*<br/>Three months later </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world didn’t fall apart as Kai assumed. </p>
<p>There was a war that killed more than half of the population; forcing doctors and scientists to take anyone alive captive to a laboratory where they kept them alive through a different world. A simulation. </p>
<p>Never did they believe the patients would meet each other and build a family. </p>
<p>Build a relationship so strong that they would kill for it. </p>
<p>If Kai learned anything it’s that he would take seven more years of isolation just to hold Bonnie again. </p>
<p>Just to see Alaric one more time. </p>
<p>In the end through all of the seasons, pain and happiness. </p>
<p>He would of chose her through it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>